


[Podfic] Pretty Rad

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, poly cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Based off a tumblr post:poly cool kids would be the couple that cant agree on a date for when they started dating. like jenny would one day announce that it’s their six month anniversary and buck would be confused because he thought it was last month (“you know counting from the day where we necked in the back of that party for the first time duh”) and sour cream is just baffled because he didn’t even know they’re dating but holy shit that’s pretty rad this is exciting.
Relationships: Buck Dewey/Jenny Pizza/Sour Cream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Pretty Rad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pretty Rad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837433) by [wookieefucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieefucker/pseuds/wookieefucker). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/pretty-rad/Pretty%20Rad.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/pretty-rad/Pretty%20Rad.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:10:31  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/pretty-rad/Pretty%20Rad.m4b)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:10:31


End file.
